Un jour Harry Potter a failli découvrir
by Vertbrale
Summary: Un jour, Voldemort a caché un cadavre dans son armoire.


**Note de l'auteur: la saga Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais je les emprunte pour cette fanfiction.**

 **UN JOUR HARRY POTTER A FAILLI DECOUVRIR QUE SON PETIT-AMI EST VOLDEMORT**

Pettigrew est mort.

Ce qui en soit ne pose aucun problème.

Le fait que Tom ai pu, ou pas, aider l'homme-rat à le promouvoir du statut de vivant à celui de mort n'en ai pas un non plus.  
Enfin, si, peut-être que du point de vue de Pettigrew ça en pose un,de problème.  
D'abord parce qu'il est... et bien, parce qu'il est fini et parce que c'est son maître qu'il l'a tué...  
Donc, pour lui, se serait grave mais ça, c'est si il pouvait encore penser...

Non, dans le cas de Tom, ça a l'importance de...pour le dire de façon crue, ça a autant d'importance que la mort d'une mouche au fin fond de l'Afrique.

ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Tom tue beaucoup, beaucoup de personnes.C'est pratiquement dans la description de son job. Un Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas une foutue bonne Soeur.  
Enfers par Salazar! C'était dans son titre! Vol-de-MORT.

Non, le problème réside dans le contexte et pas dans le trépas du pitoyable ver de terre qui a échoué dans la tâche qui lui avait été confiée.  
Et le contexte le foutait dans la merde.

L'homme aux cheveux d'un brun sombre, grand, élégant, celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom,Tu-sais-qui est maintenant:  
Celui-qui-a-caché-un-cadavre-dans-le-placard-de-la-chambre  
(Attention! Respirez un coup avant de poursuivre)-qu'il-partage-avec-son-petit-ami-Auror-qui-vient-de-rentrer-plus-tôt-du-boulot-et-qui-le-cherche.  
(personne n'est décédée d'asphixie?!).  
Son Harry, l'épitome de ce que devrait être un Griffondor et un sorcier de la lumière, avait eu la splendide idée de revenir maintenant. Et il le cherche.  
Tom descendrait bien le rejoindre, mais Pettergrew, lui et son épaule droite ne veulent pas rentrer dans le placard.

 _-Mon coeur?Tom?_

De la sueur coule long du front de Jédusor en entendant le craquement des escaliers en bois de son manoir, Harry lui fait un peu pensé au scénario typique des moldus  
oû le mari qui veut faire une surprise à sa femme rentre tôt pour trouver son épouse au lit avec un autre.  
Sauf, que Tom est sur d'être l'homme du couple et que ce qu'il cache dans sa penderie n'est pas un amant mais le cadavre de son mangemort.  
En plus, jamais il ne tromperai Potter.

 _-Tom?Où es-tu?_

Le brun s'appuit de plus bel sur la porte du placard en sifflant entre ses dents , pousse encore et encore( il a l'impression de simuler un accouchement et c'est peut-être vrai, enfin de compte, il est entrain  
d'accoucher ce qui va être sa plus énorme connerie). Tom Elvis Jedusor panique totalement. Toute sa vie, il a toujours tout anticipé.  
Bordel, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a plus de la soixantaine et qu'il en parait vingt!  
Mais par Morgana Harry, Harry est impévisible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas prévu de le rencontrer, d'en tomber amoureux et de vivre une double-vie où il prétend ne pas être le foutu leader démoniaque qu'il est.

Et une fois encore, il n'avait pas anticipée l'arrivée imprévue de son jeune amant. Peut-être aurait-il dû anticiper ce qui n'était pas anticipable pour tenter d'anticiper Harry?  
Il entend celui-ci se rapprocher du seuil de la porte. Le plus terrifiant des sorciers noires que le monde est connu se retrouve à bout de souffle et au bord des larmes.

Il s'imagine déjà le visage de son amant en découvrant le cadavre de Pettergrew- Et par toutes les licornes roses qui peuplent l'univers!  
Pettergrew n 'est-il, Tom se corrige rapidement, était, par Salazar, n'était-il pas l'un des meilleurs amis des parents d'Harry?!Non! Non!

L'envie lui prend de se balancer, tout seul comme un grand, un doloris en pleine face suivis par un avada kedavra. Son imagination s'emballe, il voit son Harry trouver le cadavre  
, puis réaliser dans la foulée qu'il est Voldemort et rompre avec lui. Il se noie dans sa propre sueur.

Il s'échine à essayer de fermer la porte de son armoire.  
Pourquoi ce foutu bras ne veut-il pas rentrer ?Il sait maintenant que Pettergrew, (Putain est-ce qu'Harry l'aimait bien ?) est plus haissable mort que vivant.  
Le premier et dernier exploit que le rat est jamais fait.

Il va me quitter! Il va m-

Le parquet craque, Potter s'approche de la porte.  
Jédusor tremble comme une fillette apeurée, ses jambes vont lâcher.

Une porte s'ouvre, l'autre se referme.

 _-Tom!Ca fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle, tu pourrais répondre...Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

Le plus grand des deux bruns est si choqué par le revirement de situation qu'il en bégaye presque de soulagement.

 _-R-Ri-Rien!_

Harry hausse un sourcil sceptique, tandis que Tom tente de ne pas paraitre le psychopathe qu'il est.

 _-Vraiment?_

C'est à ce moment-là que Voldemort se rends compte qu'il a toujours son dos plaqué contre l'armoire maintenant refermé.  
Alors il se redresse et ré-arrange ses vêtements pleinement conscient d'être suspicieux.

 _-Vraiment. Je ne t'avais pas entendu m'appeler._

Le petit brun ouvre de nouveau la bouche une autre question sur les lèvres et Tom, Tom l'embrasse.

Ne mérite-t'il pas une récompense après tout les efforts qu'il a fournit pour sauver leur couple ?  
Et puis, une réalisation le frappe, il aurait juste pu utiliser sa baguette pour fermer le placard, rétrécir le corps, ou...

 **Quel abrutis!**


End file.
